Wolfgang
| birth_place = Glasgow, Scotland | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = BCW Academy Drew Galloway Kid Fite Red Lightning | debut = 22 February 2003 | retired = }} Barry Young (3 December 1986) is a Scottish professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Wolfgang. He is currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), performing on its NXT UK brand. In NXT UK, Wolfgang is currently one-half of the WWE United Kingdom Tag Team Champions with Mark Coffey in their first title reign. Professional wrestling career Early career (2003-2017) A native of Glasgow, Scotland, Young wrestled for numerous promotions in the British independent circuit, most notably Insane Championship Wrestling where he is a former member of the New Age Kliq (NAK) stable and is a former ICW World Heavyweight Champion and former ICW Zero-G Champion. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2017-present) NXT (2017-present) Wolfgang debuted on 14 January 2017, competing in the first annual United Kingdom Championship Tournament to crown the first WWE United Kingdom Champion. During the opening night of the tournament, Wolfang advanced in the first rounds after eliminating Tyson T-Bone. On the following night, Wolfgang he advanced through the quarter finals after eliminating Trent Seven. He later that night during the semin finals was eliminated by Tyler Bate. Returning later in the month, Wolfgang made his American debut during the 28 January taping of NXT in San Antonio, TX, (aired during the [[February 1, 2017 NXT results|1 February episode of NXT]]) in a dark match defeating Aaron Solo. Three months later, Wolfgang returned on 2 April during the fourth night of the 2017 WrestleMania Axxess weekend event, challenging the reigning Insane Championship Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion Trent Seven but did not succeed in winning the title. Wolfgang returned to NXT during the 7 April house show challenge the first-reigning WWE United Kingdom Championship Tyler Bate. By 7 June, Wolfgang returned to the UK during the NXT Leeds house show, losing to Kassius Ohno. On 9 June, Wolfgang appeared during the first day of the 2017 NXT At Download event, teaming with Gentleman Jack Gallagher to challenge the reigning NXT Tag Team Champions The Authors Of Pain (Akam & Rezar) but did not succeed in winning the tag titles. On the second day of the event, Wolfgang lost to No Way Jose in a singles match. On the third and final day of the event, Wolfgang was defeated by Kassius Ohno in a rematch since their 7 June house show encounter. Wolfgang made his televised debut during the [[August 23, 2017 NXT results|23 August episode of NXT]] during which he teamed with Pete Dunne in a tag match defeating Trent Seven & Tyler Bate. He returned for the [[September 13, 2017 NXT results|13 September episode of NXT]]), challenging reigning United Kingdom Championship Pete Dunne, but did not succeed in winning the title. Wolfgang returned for the 16 November house show, teaming with Mark Andrews in a tag match defeating Riddick Moss & Tino Sabbatelli. Returning during the [[December 27, 2017 NXT results|27 December episode of NXT]], Wolfgang wrestled in a dark match defeating Kona Reeves. He finished the month during the 30 November house show, competing in a 20-man battle royal eventually won by Trent Seven. The following month, Wolfgang returned during the 1 December house show, defeating Buddy Murphy. His final match of the year was at the 2 December house show during which he teamed with Heavy Machinery (Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight) in a six-man tag match lost to Pete Dunne & The Authors Of Pain (Akam & Rezar). Returning the following year in 2018, Wolfgang appeared at the 9 March house show, where he lost a singles match against The Velveteen Dream. During the following night's house show, Wolfgang teamed with Trent Seven in a tag match defeating Adrian Jaoude & Cezar Bononi. A week later, Wolfgang returned for the 16 March house show, where he lost to Irish recruit Killian Dain. During the St. Patrick's Day house show, Wolfgang teamed with Dan Matha in a tag match lost to team SAnitY (Alexander Wolfe & Killian Dain). The following month, Wolfgang returned on 6 April during the second night of the 2018 WrestleMania Axxess weekend event, competing in the NXT North American Champonship Invitational, during which he was eliminated in the first rounds by Hideo Itami. During the third night on 7 April of the WrestleMania Axxess event, Wolfgang defeated Chad Lail in a singles match. Two months later on 8 June, NXT returned to the United Kingdom as did Wolfgang, making his in-ring return to NXT during the opening night of the 2018 NXT At Download event. There, he defeated Italian NXT recruit Fabian Aichner. Two nights later on 10 June, Wolfgang returned for the third night of NXT At Download, teaming with Tyson T-Bone in a tag match lost to Marcel Barthel & Zack Gibson. Two nights later, Wolfgang returned for the 12 June house show in Antwerp, Belgium, where he defeated the American NXT wrestler Steve Cutler. A week later, NXT returned to the United Kingdom, holding the second annual WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament on 17 June, during which Wolfgang challenged the reigning champion Adam Cole for the NXT North American Championship but did not succeed in winning the title. Wolfgang returned during the [[October 24, 2018 NXT UK results|24 October episode of NXT UK]], during which he lost a singles match against Tyler Bate. He returned the following night for the [[October 31, 2018 NXT UK results.2|31 October episode of NXT UK]], during which he lost to Mark Andrews. During the [[November 7, 2018 NXT UK results|7 November episode of NXT UK]], during which he teamed with The Coffey Brothers (Joe Coffey & Mark Coffey) in a tag match defeating Ashton Smith, Flash Morgan Webster & Mark Andrews. Returning the following month, Wolfgang next appeared during the [[November 14, 2018 NXT UK results|14 November episode of NXT UK]], during which with the support of The Coffey Brothers in his corner, defeated Ashton Smith in singles action. During the [[November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.1|21 November episode of NXT UK]], Wolfgang teamed with Mark Coffey in a dark tag match lost to British Strong Style (Pete Dunne & Tyler Bate). Wolfgang returned two months later during the [[December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.2|5 December episode of NXT UK]], in a singles match lost to Travis Banks. On the [[December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.2|12 Deember episode of NXT UK]], Wolfgang teamed Mark Coffey for the first time under the team name Gallus in a televised tag match, defeating Ashton Smith & Ligero. Wolfgang returned the following year during the [[January 2, 2019 NXT UK results.1|2 January episode of NXT UK]], team Gallus (Wolgang and Mark Coffey) entered the WWE NXT UK Tag Team Championship Tournament, during which they were eliminated in the first rounds by team Moustache Mountain. During the [[January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.2|9 January episode of NXT UK]], Wolfgang and The Coffey Brothers defeated team British Strong Style (Pete Dunne, Trent Seven & Tyler Bate). In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Damage Point'' (Cutter) **''Slam Dunk''/''STD'' (Fireman's carry double knee gutbuster) **''The Howling'' (High-angle senton bomb) **Reverse Fisherman buster *'Entrance themes' **"Hungry Like The Wolf" by Duran Duran **"Run On" by Betamaxximum Productions (ICW) **'"Slide"' by CFO$ (WWE) Championships and accomplishments *'British Championship Wrestling' **BCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **BCW Openweight Championship (2 times) **BCW Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Darkside (3), Red Lightning (1), and James Scott (1) *'Insane Championship Wrestling' ** ICW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **ICW Zero-G Championship (1 time) **ICW "Match of the Year" Bammy Award – for Legion (Mikey Whiplash, Tommy End & Michael Dante) vs New Age Kliq (BT Gunn, Chris Renfrew & Wolfgang) at Fear & Loathing VIII (2015) ** Square Go Contract (2016) *'NXT UK' **WWE United Kingdom Tag Team Championship (1 time, Current) with Mark Coffey *'Premier British Wrestling' **PBW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **PBW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Lionheart **PBW Heavyweight Championship Tournament *'Showcase Pro Wrestling' **SPW British Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Scottish Wrestling Alliance' **NWA Scottish Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **SWA Laird of the Ring Championship (1 time) **SWA Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Falcon (1), and Darkside (1) **Laird Of The Ring Tournament * World Wide Wrestling League ** W3L Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** W3L Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Darkside ** Seven Deadly Sins Tournament *'Wrestle Zone Wrestling' **wZw Interpromotional Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile Category:Scottish wrestlers Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:2003 debuts Category:1986 births Category:Male wrestlers Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wide Wrestling League alumni Category:Wrestle Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Scottish Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Showcase Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Premier British Wrestling alumni Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling current roster Category:WWE NXT UK current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE United Kingdom Tag Team Champions